Sleepover With Cat
by Zak West
Summary: If someone had told me to be at a sleepover with Cat and Jade would be so fun and exciting, I would have sleepovers with Cat million times before.


_**Hey… I bring you a new one-shot ... Soon I will publish a long story, but for now I hope you like it. **_

_**Victorious and the characters don't belong to me.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pov Tori.

It was half past one in the morning and I could not sleep. But who could sleep in the circumstances in which I was? Jade was on my left and Cat on my right. Jade had alleged that I was never slept with the redhead before and I do not know what it was dawn with a terrible ache in the back because of the kicks gave Cat overnight, so to end the discussion, I volunteered to be in the middle of both. What terrible mistake. I actually could deal with the kicks, because Trina was not exactly someone accustomed to sleep quiet. And maybe you wonder, how have we come to this? Well is not too simple.

_**Flashback.**_

\- So, you have the house to yourself for one week? - Jade wondered me with a sly smile. She was stand in front of me while I took some books from my locker.

\- Yep - I answer enthusiastically -. My Parents and Trina went to visit an aunt. She is sick.

\- Why you didn't go with them?

\- My aunt doesn't like me - I said as I closed my locker.

\- Wow, so I'm not the only one who doesn't like the perfect Victoria Vega - She said mockingly and smiling widely.

\- Aww, so you think I'm perfect Jadey? - I saw her smile faded, which caused mine appeared. She had intended to replicate, but before she could say anything, I add -. Don't try to deny it, because if it weren't I would not be your girlfriend - I said the last word in a whisper. Jade and I had two months of "secret" relationship because Beck was still hurt by the sudden rupture. And though she doesn't say it, I know she doesn't like don't having him as friend anymore. Beck is the only one who knows what Jade left him for me, so he also mad at me. It's a shame not to be Jade official girlfriend, only because him. He has to learn to let her go, but somehow, I understand. I looked down and I concentrated on my shoes.

\- Well you have to be, otherwise I would have embedded my favorite scissors in your perfect neck for quite some time - I raise my eyes and found her smiling at me, her eyes met mine and I can't help myself for get lost in those beautiful eyes. I just shook my head slightly as Jade bit her lower lip -. So - She spoke again -. Ask me.

\- What?

\- Ask me to spend the night with you - She said with a wink.

\- Who says I want you to spend the night with me?

\- So is not it? - She said raising her pierced eyebrow and giving me a smirk. I wanted to put more resistance but, how say no to someone like Jade? So I gave a sigh of surrender.

\- Okay, Jade, You want spend the night with me at my house?

\- ¡Yeiii! A sleepover - I froze in my place for a second, listening the Cat voice came from behind of my back. Jade's smile fell -. You, Jade and I will have a sleepover - She said jumping in front of me -. And we watch movies and eat popcorn... once my brother choked with a piece of popcorn and...

\- Cat - Jade interrupted her -. Vega and I will not have a sleepover - She told her in a cold tone.

\- But I heard Tori invite you to spend the night in her house - the little redhead said pouting and stomping her jumps.

\- Well yes, but is only because Jade... - I saw Cat gave me her best puppy eyes. God, this girl will make my girlfriend wants to kill me with her scissors, but what I will do. I sigh once again before answer -. You know what? Come to my place at the eight - Jade opened her eyes in surprise and gave me a glare, I only managed to look at the ground.

\- ¡Yeiiii! - Cat jump on me and gave me a big hug ...God, how she can be so strong with that small body.

\- ¡NO! - Jade shout when Cat try to give her a hug. The redhead squealed in fear and ran away from us. When Cat had gone, my girlfriend turned to me and she gave me an angry glare - . ¡VEGA! - She growled. I ran away as fast as I could, fearing that she forgot that my neck was "perfect" and embed it with her favorite scissors.

_End of flashback._

And that's how we ended up in this impromptu sleepover. Jade had been angry with me all afternoon, and she had yelled me a few times on the phone, saying it was very soft and she called me stupid a few times. I felt the body of Cat turned around and she passed her arms around my neck, pressing against her chest.

\- Mr. Rabbit.

She climb one leg above the mine, making her squeeze tighter. I tried to moving her a little but it was useless, Cat didn't move an inch. Jade was right, I didn't know how was sleep with Cat. When I was falling asleep I felt the body of my girlfriend's stuck to my back (I was in my side, facing Cat)

\- Are you comfortable Vega? - She asked in a whisper near of my left ear, which made a shiver through to my whole body.

\- Yes... I guess - I stuttered as she clung even more (if that's possible) behind me.

\- Oh Yeah, So why is not Cat your girlfriend? That would have saved all the work I had to do for climb in your window these two months just because you wanted cuddle with me, Huh? - She kept whispering in my ear, ensuring that her lips brushed my ear every time she spoke

\- Jade ... you know I do not ... wait, you're complaining of being my girlfriend?

Instead of getting an answer I notice how the cold hand of Jade slipped under my T-shirt, crossing my belly and my waist. My breathing became a little slower and I closed my eyes to enjoy more her touch. But the satisfaction didn't last too long, because I remembered where we was, and that Cat was next to me.

\- Jade ... Stop ... Cat - It was everything that I stutter as she bit my earlobe slightly, causing a loud sigh from me -. She... can wake up - I said with difficult.

\- Then stay quiet - she told me again in a whisper as she kissed my neck and her other hand passed through under me, I released an audible groan while Cat slightly loosened her grip -. You're not doing very well, Vega. - I could swear that Jade had a grin on his face.

I didn't say anything just close my eyes and try to silence my gasps. Jade began to move the hand that was under my body to my right breast while the other passed under my underwear, I had to bite my lower lip to keep from moaning so loud while my girlfriend slipped two fingers on my hot and wet center over my underwear. Jade gave a little chuckle and continued kissing, licking and biting my neck. She suddenly stepped aside the material of my underwear and she begin rubbing small circles on my clit. I opened my eyes and take a deep breath.

\- Jade ... Stop - I try to sound more convinced possible, but my girlfriend's hand was pinching my hardened nipple while the other hand slid a finger in my pussy - This time I sounded a little more convincing.

\- Vega. Vega. Vega - Jade whispered in my ear in a recrimination tone. Her finger slowly sliding in and out of my pussy. And then I could not resist, I let out a very audible groan, but fortunately, Cat just moved a little more and take off her leg off me. I felt my walls become tight. And I didn't know whether get impressed by the magic of Jade's fingers or ashamed for not have self-control or forget horny in this situation. Maybe it is all -. It seems that your brain and your body aren't coordinated - Her left hand took turns between a breast and another as she pinching my nipples harder -. Because your brain tells me "Stop", but your body says "fuck me".

Now she slid two fingers in my wet and tight pussy. And it was then when I ask me, why I'm resisting? Cat seems to be in a coma, so I doubt she wakes up any time soon. With care I turned to face Jade, who had a grin as I had supposed.

\- Hey - I smiled and kissed her very urgently -. Well ... I see someone is eager - She said between kisses.

I didn't answer and kept kissing her harder and passionate. Our tongues fought in my mouth while my hands gripped her waist. She introduced two fingers inside me, again, while I stifle a moan into her mouth, my nails tearing the skin of her back.

\- Shit - Jade said pulling her lips from mine, and biting my lower lip in the process. Her right hand accelerated the penetration, while the left hand went to my ass. Jade leaned her forehead to mine, her eyes met mine and I could see all the lust reflected in them. I smiled and she did too -. I love you - I smile even more, and I bring my hands under the red shorts she wore, and I squeeze her ass making her moan.

Her fingers penetrated me deeper, while I hid my face in her neck and I start to suck it. Jade let out a broken moan, biting her lower lip almost to draw blood from it. One of my hands stopped of squeezing the cheek of my girlfriend to sneak between us and touch her center, I bite the skin of his neck while I giving small circles on her clit. We are not far from having an orgasm, so to speed up the process I put three fingers inside her as I sucked her pulse point. I knew we were both on the edge, and when I was feeling the walls tighten more and more I felt like something, or someone, pushed my back harder, making Jade and I fall to the ground.

-¡Mr. Rabbit! - Cat yelled - .Jade? Tori? - I look to my left and I met the gaze of Jade who seemed very upset. "Relax my love" I whispered, but I knew it was in vain.

\- Damn Cat! - Jade growled up from the floor-. Why you can't sleep like the fucking normal people? - The two of us got up off the ground.

\- Jade, relax, Cat not meant to make us fall, right?

\- Of course not. Once my brother...

-¡I don't care! - Jade yelled at her making Cat squealed in horror -. I'll go to sleep to the couch - She walked to the door, opened it and slammed it.

\- I think she was angry - redheaded said with the same innocent tone.

\- Don't worry - I smiled -. I doubt that her anger is because you threw us to the ground.

\- What do you mean? - I just shook my head.

\- Nothing, forget it ... Go back to sleep.

She just nodded and leaned back. Ten minutes later she was already dreaming with a rabbit and a giraffe. I got up without making the least noise and left the room, to go downstairs. I approached at the couch but I didn't see anything, or rather, I didn't see anyone.

-¿Jade? - I whispered.

Suddenly I felt hands around my waist, and my back was stuck against chest of Jade. I turn around in her arms and our eyes meeting in the dark. I walked over and kissed her with all of my love.

-I Love you too. - I said when we broke the kiss. She kisses me again and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Both walked to the couch. Jade broke the kiss, and I take this opportunity to lay her down on the couch, and I put in top of her. I started kissing again but with more despair, as she clutched her hands to my ass. - Well ... I see that someone is eager - I said when we broke the kiss. She smiled and kissed me again.

\- This time will be hard for Cat to hear your moans... So I want you keep saying my name out loud until you come, Vega - I smiled and nodded.

If someone had told me to be at a sleepover with Cat and Jade would be so fun and exciting, I would have sleepovers with Cat million times before.

.

.

.

.

Well, here is one-shot. I hope you liked it. If you have a comment, a complaint, suggestion... or whatever. Let me one reviews.

Thanks for reading ... We read soon…

ZAK...


End file.
